Au coeur des landes
by WordCollaspsing
Summary: Un nain doit se marier à une naine. Ainsi va la vie, il en a toujours été ainsi. Mais, est-ce que Kili se soumettra à cette règle, alors que son coeur est prit par une belle humaine ? [KilixOC]
1. Prologue

******Bon je sais, j'écris au moins trois fictions en même temps (la quatrième arrive), je suis un peu dingue. Mais je suis devenue fan de Kili et Fili. Je les trouve tout bonnement adorables. Enfin, super beaux et mignons surtout. Hum, bref.**

******C'est une histoire qui comportera pas mal de chapitres, et je pense mettre du temps à les écrire. Je ne suis pas habitué à écrire sur le film de Peter Jackson. Tous vos avis sont les bienvenus ! ;)**

******Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Ce matin-là, le petit Kili courait dans les landes des montagnes, poursuivant son jeune frère Fili, caché dans la plaine rocheuse. Il s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle et regarda à l'horizon. La belle ville d'Erebor se dessinait au loin, majestueuse et morte. De grands haillons de brume l'entouraient, et le petit nain put apercevoir son oncle Thorin-Ecu-de-Chêne deboit sur une roche, le regard fixé sur son ancien royaume.

Kili ne connaissait pas bien la légende, leur histoire. Les adultes ne leur avaient jamais dis, ne voulant pas les effrayer. Et à chaque fois que le peuple de nain s'approchait d'Erebor, qu'ils devenaient silencieux, tendus et anxieux, Kili ne comprenait pas. Son frère non plus. En vérité, tous les nains s'attendaient à voir un jour leur valeureux nain dirigeant se mettre à courir dans un élan de folie pour reprendre la ville jadis si belle, et si convoitée.

Kili perdit l'équilibre lorsque son jeune frère le poussa de toutes ses forces. Il tomba le nez dans l'herbe chatoyante et se mit à rouler dans la pente, pour enfin se cogner quelques mètres plus loin contre les bottes de son oncle.

Il se releva très vite, un peu paniqué. Secrètement il admirait son oncle, mais il lui faisait pas mal peur, il était très lunatique. Et au vu du regard noir qu'il lui lançait, il semblait bien qu'il allait passer un sale quart d'heure. Thorin ouvrit la bouche pour dire d'une voix grave qui aurait pu faire fondre les glaces environnantes :

-Kili, que fais-tu encore ?

Fili déboula vers eux en riant, après avoir descendu la pente entière sur les fesses. Il perdit directement son sourire quand il vit le regard de son oncle et essaya de se relever en titubant. Il s'apprêtait à parler quand Thorin le fit taire d'une main.

-Arrêtez vos bêtises, ne vous a-t-on rien appris ? Ça suffit ! Les orques patrouillent. Allez rejoindre les autres, et plus vite que ça !

-Oui mon oncle, dirent les deux jeunes nains en baissant la tête.

Ils regagnèrent le peuple qui marchait à travers la lande sans fin, et un vieux nain du nom de Balin leur sourit. Fili et Kili essayèrent de répondre par un sourire à leur tour, mais ils ne purent le faire. Ils détestaient décevoir leur oncle, et étaient choqués de s'être fait grondés parce qu'ils essayaient simplement de s'amuser dans une ambiance tendue. Balin sembla comprendre leur incompréhension et alors que Thorin redescendait la roche, il dit :

-Je crois qu'il est temps de vous dire ce que nous étions il y a quelques années ...

C'est ainsi que les deux frères apprirent leur histoire, et perdirent une partie de leur naïveté. Ils devinrent plus sérieux, bien qu'ils étaient toujours les plus drôles des nains.

C'est ainsi que Kili et Fili devinrent des guerriers.


	2. Chapter 1

******Et voilà le premier chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! À tous ceux qui ont lu le livre : je ne l'ai pas lu, mais c'est en cours... Je n'ai vu que le film. J'espère que vous ne serez pas trop déçus par ma vision des choses, étant donné que je suis moins calé que vous :l**

******(certains lieux sont et seront pure invention de ma part, comme le Dortor. Et si existe, je ne le savais pas ! xD)**

******Bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

Les nains des montagnes fréquentaient avec assiduité un village au Nord de la montagne, le Dortor.

Ils y passaient deux fois par an, pour des raisons d'amitié et de marchandises.

* * *

Kili avait maintenant l'âge d'un adolescent. Et bien qu'il aurait pu s'amuser avec son frère comme à l'accoutumée, celui-ci n'était pas là, et l'esprit de Kili était occupé par autre chose. Il regarda autour de lui et alors que la nuit tombait, et que son peuple fut captivé par les étalages de viandes, il s'éclipsa. Il courait les ruelles, essayant de ___la_ retrouver.

Il croisa son frère, celui-ci occupé à terminer des groseilles apparemment volées. Kili fit face à son regard malicieux et il lui lança un regard implorant en retour. Fili sourit et dit à voix basse :

-Va, je donnerais une excuse à notre oncle. Nous avons un peu de temps, nous passons la nuit ici. Profite d'elle. Je te donne une demie-heure, et je ne te garantis rien.

-Tu l'as vu ?

-Elle se promenait sur le pont du château. Dépêches-toi, je ne pourrais pas te fournir plus de temps Kili !

Kili remercia son frère et courut vers le pont, le coeur battant.

Depuis des années, Kili était amoureux de Mila, une jeune humaine. Il l'avait sauvé des flammes et ils étaient devenus amis. De simples amis. Puis, les années passant et leurs corps et esprits évoluant, ils se rapprochèrent. Mais ils ne firent rien, n'osèrent jamais se toucher, s'embrasser ou se déclarer leurs sentiments. Car ils savaient tous deux que leur amour était proscrit.

Un jour, Kili devrait se marier à une belle naine. Et Mila devrait se marier à un beau forgeron. Ils n'avaient pas d'avenir ensemble, tous deux prendraient forcément des chemins différents. Mais ils ne pouvaient s'y résoudre. Alors ils continuaient de se voir chaque années en cachette. Et comme vous l'avez deviné, seul Fili savait ce que Kili faisait.

Quand Kili arriva sur le pont, il la vit directement. Elle était adossé à la rambarde regardant l'eau coulé dans la vallée du village. Kili marcha discrètement derrière elle et une fois à quelques mètres, il la regarda dans les moindres détails. Ses cheveux volaient doucement au gré du vent, Mila avait prit des formes depuis leur dernière rencontre. C'était devenue une belle adolescente, presque une femme. Il soupira et elle se retourna. Kili fut saisit par sa beauté car plus les années passaient, plus il la trouvait belle.

-Kili !

Elle se jeta sur lui et il se mit à rire de bonheur, la serrant contre son torse. Elle pleurait presque de bonheur, elle était très heureuse de le revoir. Chaque jours il lui manquait, et elle savait que c'était réciproque. Kili respira l'odeur de la jeune femme en souriant, et ils se relâchèrent à contrecœur. Mais une fois de plus, ils ne dirent rien, ne firent rien. Leurs mains s'effleurèrent seulement. Mina allait parler quand la voix de Thorin éclata dans la nuit :

-KILI !

Elle soupira en baissant la tête et Kili soupira, excédé. Il regarda Mila, caressa ses cheveux en relevant son visage, et murmura :

-Je reviendrais. Je te le promets. Attend-moi ici dans une ou deux heures.

-D'accord.

Il sourit et vit son frère arriver vers lui, essoufflé. Il leur sourit et dit, amusé :

-Je ne voudrais pas vous déranger les tourtereaux, mais ... Kili, tu as entendu. Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas pu le retenir plus longtemps.

-J'arrive.

Kili sourit une dernière fois à sa belle et courut derrière son frère, dans le but de rejoindre son oncle au loin.

* * *

Les hommes et les nains étaient deux sortes de créatures qui aimaient boire, manger, et faire la fête. Aussi, que les deux races se retrouvaient, cela donnait de belles festivités.

Les hommes du village étaient devenus des amis proches des nains des montagnes avec le temps, et quand ils fêtaient ensemble, ils ne connaissaient pas la fatigue. Ils mangeaient, chantaient, riaient, dansaient et criaient pendant des heures et des heures. Sans s'arrêter.

* * *

C'est vers la moitié de la nuit que Kili décida de partir. Il quitta la table discrètement et personne ne s'en aperçu, personne sauf Fili. Il ne dit rien cependant, et fit mine de n'avoir rien vu. Le père de Mila bavassait avec Thorin et Bofur, c'était le moment idéal.

Kili courut de nouveau dans les ruelles et retrouva Mila sur le pont, comme tout à l'heure. C'était comme si elle n'avait pas bougé. Il sourit et s'adossa sur la rambarde du pont à côté d'elle. Sa main rencontra celle de la jeune femme et il embrassa ses doigts, reposant la main délicatement sur la table. Elle sourit, les pommettes rosies, mais se taisait.

Soudain, Kili se sentit possédé par un désir pressant, et pesant. Son pantalon semblait trop petit, et surtout il se rendit compte à quel point il avait besoin d'elle. Jamais il ne pourrait se marier à une autre femme ou une naine. Jamais son amour ne s'en irait. Il aimait trop Mila, il ne pourrait l'oublier, même si elle était mariée. Il s'en fichait, il l'aimait.

Étant plus petit qu'elle, il la serra soudain contre lui, sa tête arrivant au cou de la jeune femme. Elle fut surprise un moment, puis sentant l'excitation de Kili contre sa jambe, comprit qu'elle n'était pas la seule à ne plus pouvoir se retenir. Elle se détacha de son étreinte et saisit sa main pour l'emmener à travers le village.

Courant tous les deux dans les ruelles, elle s'arrêta soudain devant une sorte de grange abandonnée. Ils entrèrent, Kili ferma la porte, et la regarda dans les yeux. Elle semblait hésitante, sachant que c'était probablement une bêtise qu'elle allait faire. Leur différence de taille pesait, de plus.

Mais la nuit passant, leur désir éclatant, plus rien ne comptait plus. Plus de taille, d'expérience, de famille, de succession. Seuls eux deux, exprimant leur amour par leur corps.


End file.
